


So Much for Sleeping

by AnitaB



Series: Sleeping Verse (Jane/Lisbon) [2]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, romantic smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnitaB/pseuds/AnitaB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the sequel  to “Good Night’s Sleep” in my "Sleeping Verse" series.  Patrick and Teresa can’t play on company time, so when it’s finally too much to resist, suddenly they’re in a bit of a hurry. Now I finally got them to the happy romantic committed smut.  I am the queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In a Hurry

Title: So much for Sleeping  
By AnitaB  
Disclaimer: I own nothing from “The Mentalist” and nothing I do own would be worth the lawyer’s fees of suing me. No infringement intended and no money is made.  
Author’s notes: This is the sequel to “Good Night’s Sleep.” Patrick and Teresa can’t play on company time, so when it’s finally too much to resist, suddenly they’re in a bit of a hurry.

So Much for Sleeping  
By AnitaB  
Chapter one: In a hurry   
He was driving her mad. Full on, bat-shit crazy. And he knew it. Patrick was wearing his patented, “I know I’m so cute” smile in the front seat of her car. What she wanted to do was climb into his lap and kiss that look off his face. But since they were still on CBI property, that was a no-no. That hadn’t kept him from touching her all day. Patrick had bumped into her, led her through doorways with a hand at the small of her back, and insisted on brushing her hair back at least once an hour. 

Basically he’d spent their eight hours at work making absolutely certain that she was thinking about exactly what they couldn’t be doing in that time or place. And he was just that cute. But there wasn’t a chance in hell she was letting him know that. Towards that plan… 

“Patrick, hands off and belt on.” Lisbon glared down at his fingers on her knee and fought for the expression on her face to show only annoyance and no heat. He didn’t need to know just how much she adored the warmth of his touch, where else she wanted those gorgeous hands to be. She’d been thinking about all the things they hadn’t done yet, just like he wanted her to with all those little touches and liberties.

His smile shifted, his fingers tightened, and she knew she’d slipped somehow. “Patrick? I’m Jane when you’re in work mode but you’re telling me not to touch you.” He moved his hand off her leg. She had just enough time to miss the heat before his fingers slid through hers and moved her hand to his lips. “Is my Teresa feeling a little conflicted?”

Nope. She wasn’t feeling conflicted. Not at all. And she wouldn’t be feeling conflicted when she handcuffed him to her headboard and took him. Weeks now, weeks of kisses, smiles, and touches and still… still no touchdown. It was time for a goddamn field goal. “No, Patrick, I’m not feeling conflicted at all. But I can’t drive us home when you’re distracting me. So hands off and belt on.” 

“That’s an argument I can get behind.” Patrick stroked the very tip of his tongue against the pulse in her wrist before pulling back to buckle the seatbelt across his lap. His eyes didn’t turn towards the windshield and she could feel the gaze on her lips as she put the car in gear. It was comforting in its own way, to know beyond any doubt that he was thinking about a kiss just as eagerly as she was. Lisbon smiled and sank her teeth into her lower lip just to hear the groan low in his throat. She knew that sound, had felt it vibrate against her lips as his arms wrapped tight around her waist. The memory of it alone put shivers down her back. Lisbon remembered her hands clutching at his shoulders, the feel of his muscles moving through the thin cloth of his shirt. It was about damn time to finally get him out of that shirt. “Shouldn’t you start the car?” 

The heat in his voice just turned up the trembling in her muscles. “Uh, yeah, right. The car.” Lisbon knew she was blushing, could feel the warmth of his eyes on her face. But if she looked at him before she got the car moving, they would be making out like teenagers right here in this parking lot. “Let’s go.” 

Only three blocks from CBI headquarters, Patrick’s hand snuck back across the front seat to curve around her knee. His fingertips drew small circles on the inside of her thigh. It was distracting to say the least, but there was no way in hell she was telling him to stop. Lisbon sighed a little in the back of her throat and rested a hand over his, slowly twining their fingers together. When he squeezed, it brought an embarrassing little moan to her lips. Damn him for his power over her nerves. A sideways glance showed her a soft, sweet little smile on his lips and his eyes locked on her face. “I’m right here, Teresa, just get us home.”

“No distracting the driver.” She forced the words out, but knew she was smiling back at him. And she was keeping his hand or she’d find herself pulling the car over and climbing into his lap. 

His low chuckle drove a shiver up her back just before he lifted her hand to his lips for a kiss. “No holding guns. No hypnotizing people. No playing cons on the suspects. No blowing things up. There are so many rules.”

“And you break them all, Patrick.”

“When have I ever set off an explosive?” He traced a line along the inside of her wrist with his tongue, sending helpless little shivers through her nerves. “I’ve never even set a fire.”

“I’m still waiting for it, but someday, I’m sure you’ll manage it.” She knew her voice wobbled somewhere in the middle, but that was all his fault. He knew exactly what he was doing with that low, sweet little chuckle against her palm. Lisbon was about to rear-end another car if he planted one more kiss against her skin. She weakly dragged her hand free and put it on the wheel. “I’m gonna crash this car if you keep playing with me.”

“I’m not doing this right if you think any of it is a game to me. I love you, Teresa. Get us home so I can show you how much.” 

Those three little words never failed to send heat surging through her blood. And this was no exception. But she wasn’t capable of speech right now. A single word and she’d be pulling this car to the curb to whisper all of them against his lips as she kissed him breathless right here in the front seat. Nodding, Teresa sank her teeth into her lip and floored the gas pedal. 

She was going to show him something when they got home, if she had to handcuff him to the headboard to do it. //Just you wait, Patrick. I’ll show you.\\\

000

He might be the one teasing her, but she was downright killing him. Patrick adored how she responded to him. He loved that this amazing, beautiful woman shivered and melted into his kiss. It put them on even ground. Just the slide of her fingers through his changed his heart rate. Just the tremble in her voice made his breath catch. Teresa owned his every nerve and it was amazing that he could have even a fraction of that effect on her. 

And then she stole her hand back with a low, desperate sound. “I’m gonna crash this car if you keep playing with me.”

//Like hell, I’m playing. You’re mine, Teresa, for keeps.\\\ 

“I’m not doing this right if you think any of it is a game to me. I love you, Teresa. Get us home so I can show you how much.” His eyes were locked on her face. Her expression was more comforting than any words could be. Teresa melted when he told her he loved her, every single time. She chewed on her lower lip, the one he’d been dying to kiss all damn day. She nodded her understanding and kicked the car into gear. Teresa sped towards home like she wanted to be in his arms as much as he needed her there. //That’s my girl, my sweet Teresa. Need me, love me.\\\ 

It was hard to keep his hands off her for the rest of the drive home. But he simply didn’t have it in him right now to pull back from her one more time. With the next touch of her warmth, the next sweet kiss, she was going to steal all his control. 

Patrick stayed deliberately out of reach until her living room door was closed and locked behind them. Three steps inside, he let himself reach for her hands. Something in his back relaxed at just the warmth of her skin against his own. “Teresa, I… I need to know what you’re ready for. Because my control isn’t… isn’t what it should be. And I don’t want to rush or hurt you, ever.” 

Her face unwound even more of his tense muscles. Her words shattered him like so much glass. “I love you, Patrick. And I want… everything, all of you. I’m ready.”

The next thing he knew, her arms were around his neck and he was lost in her kiss. Patrick buried one hand in her hair to take control of this delicious kiss. He wanted more, needed her more than air. //More, closer, now.\\\ Plunging deeper into the sweet warmth of her mouth, Patrick slid an arm tight around her waist and pulled her hard against his chest. She felt so good in his arms, against his body, moaning around his tongue. But she still wasn’t close enough. Catching her face in both hands, he forced himself back from her lips for a harsh breath. “You’re sure, Teresa, absolutely sure.” 

She laughed, low and sweet before stealing his breath with a hard, deep kiss. “God, Patrick. Yes, I’m sure. We’ve waited long enough. I can’t wait any longer to really touch you.” 

He could feel himself smiling as Teresa rested one hand over his heart and reached up for a kiss he gladly gave her. But they needed to move. Patrick was about to press her against her living room wall and finally let his hands seek out the smooth heat of her skin. And if he hadn’t wanted to take her in the front of her car, he wasn’t about to do so against a wall. “Good, hold on tight.” His hands moved on their own to the perfect curve of her hips, sliding down to cup the back of her knee. His Teresa caught on quick and between them her legs curled around his hips and his arms cradled her close against his chest on the way up the stairs. 

“I can walk, you know.” He adored the low, sweet chuckle against his ear even as her arms curled tighter around his neck. Teresa might say she wanted down, but she was holding him closer. 

“But this way I get to hold you.” Patrick stole a quick little kiss and gave her a smile. “Don’t you like being in my arms?” 

Every nerve in his entire body felt the shiver move through hers even before she tried to give him a heart attack with a soft moan and beautiful words. “Nowhere else in the world I’d rather be.” That was it. Teresa had taken his control and ripped it away with that one sentence. Patrick found himself pinning her to the wall at the top of the stairs. “Patrick,” He leaned in, kissing the sound of his own name off her lips as one hand fought her shirt from her waistband and slid up the silk of her back. She was so soft, so warm, so perfect.

“Teresa,” She arched against him, her hands buried in his hair to pull his lips back to hers. There was nowhere else in the world that he’d rather be than right here in her arms, opening to the warmth of her kiss. But she was still covered head to toe. Her hands moved to grip his shoulders and he absolutely hated his clothes, hated anything that kept his skin from hers. “Teresa, I want…”

“The bed. Get us there.” She wrapped her arms tight around his shoulders and buried her face against the side of his neck. “Hurry, Patrick.” 

She was trying to help him concentrate. But he couldn’t stand to lose the warmth of her skin, couldn’t bear to take both palms off her back. Patrick compromised with his nerves and managed to shift one hand to the line of her thigh to lift her off the wall. “Hold on tight.” Teresa merely nodded against his shoulder and tightened her grip. “That’s my girl.”

Teresa felt so good in his arms he didn’t know if he’d ever be able to let her back out. Patrick treasured the time until he forced himself to put her down on the edge of her bed. “Patrick,” Teresa held on tighter, until he sank to his knees and happily leaned in for the kiss she offered him. Nope, he was never going to be able to let her go again. 

000


	2. Sudden Exposure

So Much for Sleeping  
By AnitaB  
Chapter two: Sudden Exposure  
Skin. She needed skin, right now. And every single inch of Patrick was covered from his neck to his heels. Just like always. If Teresa didn’t absolutely love the way he looked in this exact vest she would rip it off him in pieces just to get one layer of cloth out of her way. 

She wanted him naked against her sheets and she wanted it right the hell now. But first she needed him closer and she needed a kiss. Her mattress touched the backs of her thighs and she held on even tighter. Patrick was going to have to pry her off with a crowbar to make her give up the tiniest bit of his warmth. “Patrick,” He was smiling as her lips reached his and suddenly he stopped trying to let her out of his arms. Finally, it had been way too long since she’d had so much of his body against hers, since she’d gotten lost in his taste. 

//Yes, finally,\\\ Maybe he really was a mind-reader or it was a case of great minds thinking alike. Not that the hot, strong drag of his hands up the hungry skin of her back left her able to do much thinking. Breaking the kiss to gasp for air, Teresa arched helplessly into the slide of his fingers and dug her nails into his back. 

“Teresa, you feel…” 

//So good, Patrick, please.\\\ His shoulders moved under her hands and she knew he was about to peel off her clothes. //Not so fast,\\\ She was getting him out of at least his shirt before she let him do the same. Teresa had been sleeping half naked in his arms for weeks. He’d had his damn chance to strip her first and he hadn’t taken it. “Fully dressed, and staying that way until you lose some clothes already. I want to touch you, Patrick. Take this off.” Pulling him closer by a double fistful of his vest, Teresa heard herself growl against his lips. “Do it or I will.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” He smiled, stole a quick, hard kiss and sat back on his heels to start unbuttoning his vest. //Hell, yes, at last.\\\ It was so hard to decide where to look right now. Those gorgeous hands were finally making some progress on his buttons. But his eyes… damn, his eyes were locked on her face and they held heat like she’d never in her life thought possible. Patrick really did love her; he really did want her this much. “Here’s your vest.” Grey cloth fell across the fists her hands had made in the sheets before his fingers returned to the collar of his shirt. He managed three buttons before she could drag her eyes from his to gaze at the strong lines of his throat. But so little of his chest was exposed by the lengthening gap. When every single button was unfastened, his chuckle dragged her eyes back to his face and the hot curve of his lips. “But I’m not losing the shirt until you do. Come on, Sweetheart.” 

He expected her fingers to work when he was kneeling between her ankles looking like that? If she moved her hands at all, they’d be sliding that shirt off his shoulders and stroking over his chest. And then she’d be kissing and licking her way down the strong lines of his throat and climbing down into his lap. His hands stroked up her legs from her knees to her hips, making her hands that much less likely to function at all. “Take it off for me, Patrick. You know you want to.” 

“Hell, yes, I want to.” Patrick growled against her lips, pulled her closer to the edge of the bed and right up against his hips. “You have no idea how much I want to, how long I’ve wanted it.” He was trying to kill her with that amazing kiss and the heat of his hands opening her buttons. Teresa found her fingers could move, but only enough to fist in the loose fabric of his shirt for balance as he trailed his fingertips down the midline of her torso behind each opened button. “You are so damn beautiful, Teresa. And you’re all mine.” When the last button was opened, Patrick wrapped his arms tight around her waist and buried his face against her heart. “I love you, so much.” 

Their shirts were forgotten in the need to hold him closer. Teresa wrapped her arms around him, tight enough that they almost couldn’t breathe. But something was more important than air. “And I love you, Patrick. Tell me you know that.” Her fingers stroked through his hair, cuddling him closer against her ribs even as his arms tightened around her hips. 

“I know, believe me, I know.” Patrick lifted his head, making her miss the heat of his skin against hers, but the look on his face was worth it. “You have no idea what that means to me… to have your love.” 

Teresa caught his face in her hands and pulled him up for a soft, sweet kiss. It wasn’t enough. It wouldn’t ever be enough. She needed all of him, every inch of his skin. Right now. Sliding one hand down to cover his heart, she helplessly groaned against his lips at the heat of his skin under her fingers. “Patrick,” His ribs heaved under her hands in the instant before his fingers left the skin of her waist. The protest died on her lips as those hands caught her wrists to unbutton her cuffs and start dragging the sleeves down her arms. It was almost painful to take her hands off his skin long enough for her shirt to clear her fingertips. But she certainly wasn’t getting enough of his skin with their shirts still on. “Yours now, take it off.” 

He didn’t say anything, just smiled and rolled his shoulders. Her eyes helplessly fell to his chest as that damn shirt was finally pulled out of the way and thrown aside. “Well, Teresa, you said you wanted to touch me. Here I am.” His hands curved up the outsides of her thighs, feeling breathlessly good even through the cloth. //Yes, want to touch, need to touch.\\\ 

But now it was her turn to be speechless. Teresa found her arms wrapping tight around his shoulders, dragging him tight against her ribs to get lost in the heat of his skin against so much of her own. His arms tightened around her waist until they were both gasping for air and exploring with eager fingers. 

000

She was shirtless in his arms and the heat was burning him alive. Skin, fire hot and silken smooth, slid under his eager fingers. Her hands clutched at his shoulders, finally with nothing in the way. The only thing better than the heat of so much of her skin against his own was the breathless little sound on her lips as his hands stroked over the lean lines of her back. But Teresa still wasn’t close enough. He needed to feel her, taste her. “Teresa,” Patrick tangled one hand in her hair and claimed her sweet lips for a deep kiss. When he managed to pull himself back from her lips, it wasn’t far. Patrick braced her upright with his hands on her back, kissing a path down the arched line of her throat to stroke his tongue into the notch of her collarbone. He’d stared at this little triangle of skin in the open collars of her work shirts for …years. More years than he’d ever be willing to admit.

“Patrick,” She arched in his arms, her nails digging into his back and her breath catching in her throat. Her heart was pounding against his ribs. Patrick wanted more, he wanted to feel her heart beating against his lips, wanted to taste her need on his tongue. “Please,” 

“Anything you want, sweetheart, everything you need.” He kissed his way down her ribs to bury his lips against her heart. She arched and whimpered at the touch of his fingers over the clasp of her bra. “Is this what you want?” He took her trembling and a strangled gasp of his name as a yes, unhooking the strap with a flick of his wrist. “Oh, Teresa,” Nothing, nothing was more beautiful than the heat on her face and in her voice when his hands finally cupped the sweet curves of her breasts. So soft, she felt so unbelievably soft against his fingers. He had to taste her, now.

“Patrick, please,” Patrick dipped his head, dragging an eager tongue over each stiffened peak for the taste of her skin and the vibration of her voice. It was so hard to hold back but he loved that sound in her voice. Pressing light, little kisses to her skin, he waited for her nails to sink into the back of his neck, waited for her arms to tighten and her legs to squeeze around his hips. Then and only then Patrick pulled her nipple into his mouth to tease her every sensitive nerve. “Finally, yes.”

She tasted… perfect. She was warm and soft and so sweet he could live on the taste of her skin for days. Patrick braced his hands against the smooth heat of her back, holding her tight and still under the exploration of his hungry mouth. “Sweet Teresa,” The line of her back arched and tightened under his fingers. He loved the shaky breath she drew in as his lips moved over the pounding beat of her heart to close around the other peak, adored the bite of her nails in his back and the arch of her hips against his ribs. “That’s my girl. You taste so good.” 

Her voice groaned, vibrating the sweet, soft skin under his lips. In the next moment Teresa was trying to drive him mad. “Patrick,” She wiggled off the edge of her bed to settle across his lap, burying every nerve in his chest in the soft heat of her skin. His arms obeyed his skin not his brain, wrapping tight around her waist to keep her just this close. //Oh sweet Teresa…\\\ Closer than she’d ever been, Teresa still wasn’t close enough. Patrick flattened both hands against her back, helping her press closer against every inch of his chest. The heat was nerve melting, sending a helpless little sound to his lips, just in time to brush hers on the way. Then his sweet Teresa was kissing him. //Yes, Teresa, more of you.\\\ 

Patrick happily lost himself in the hot depths of her kiss and the burning silk of her skin against his own. But it was the deliberate and precious arch of her hips against his that tightened every muscle in his body. He wanted… he needed. He was about three seconds from ripping her out of her pants to wrap himself in even hotter and softer skin. The sound of his name on her lips was trying to speed up the countdown. //No, not like this, not our first time.\\\ Forcing his hands off her skin, Patrick closed his fingers on the fabric over her hips, pushing her off his hips back onto his knees. “Teresa, get back in the bed, now.” 

She laughed, smiling, and ran her fingers down his chest to his belt. Teresa pulled herself back against his hips. “But that would mean getting up. I like it here.” She rocked her hips against his and buried a low, soft sound in a kiss. “I love it right here, Patrick.” She was killing him and he loved every single minute of it. And she clearly wasn’t about to give up either the power over him or the feel of this much touch. He couldn’t blame her. Patrick loved her right where she was too. 

“Hold on, then.” He curled both arms around her waist just as her arms tightened on his neck. They needed the bed, now. Forcing himself to his feet, Patrick crawled onto the mattress with Teresa wrapped around him like a monkey. Not that he could tell her just how cute that image was. She’d shoot him. “That’s my girl, almost there.” Her hair spread across the pillow as he braced himself above her with a smile. Patrick couldn’t resist a quick, deep kiss before he pressed his hips against hers. “Now, about your pants…” 

Tiny fingers, remarkably strong, fisted in his hair, their owner nearly growling against his lips. “Yours first. I mean it, Patrick. You’re naked first or I won’t be naked at all.” The look on her face was one even he didn’t argue with or defy. Besides, when the woman you loved asked for something you so desperately wanted to give her, only a madman would resist. 

“Then hold still and stay put. One wiggle and I’ll lose my concentration.” Patrick weakly pulled back, slowly giving up her skin against his an inch at a time until he was kneeling between her ankles with his belt unbuckled and his hands at his zipper. 

She was unbelievably beautiful, lying there trying so hard to hold still. He could see her pulse racing in the skin of her throat, adored her ragged breathing and the way it moved the curves of her breasts, and loved the helpless clenching of her hands. Teresa Lisbon wanted to touch him almost as much as he wanted to touch her. “Hurry up, Patrick. Please.” 

//Yes, ma’am.\\\ His eyes stayed locked on her face as he kicked aside the last of his clothes and climbed back into bed to reach for her belt. If he didn’t get her out of her clothes right now it was very possible that he’d find himself buried inside her with fabric still wrapped around her knees. “Lift up for me,” Buckle, button and zipper gave way under his stumbling fingers. Her hips arched, helping him slide the fabric down her legs and off. “My beautiful Teresa.” 

000


	3. Carnie Smile

I own nothing from Mentalist and make no money. Thoughts are inside of // \\\\.  
So Much for Sleeping  
By AnitaB  
Chapter three: Carnie Smile

He was naked. Jane was naked. Patrick Jane was naked in her bed, peeling the very last of her clothes clear of her toes. //Finally, god, yes.\\\ And the icing on the cake was her name on his lips as he crawled back into her arms. Her body shifted under and against his naturally as he reached for a kiss she was delighted to give him. “Patrick,” They fit together perfectly, like this was exactly how they were meant to be. His hips notched between her thighs. His arms curled tight around her waist with his hands rubbing up her back. Teresa helplessly wrapped her legs around his hips and buried her nails in the smooth heat of his back. //So close, want you closer, now.\\\ Nothing was in the way now. She could feel him, hard and burningly hot against the inside of her thigh. That was what she wanted. Teresa wanted to finally, finally feel him inside her where he belonged. “Patrick… please, now.”

“Hmm, not yet.” He smiled against her lips, shifting his weight to one arm. His free hand cupped her jaw to angle her up for an even deeper kiss. “I want to touch you, my sweet Teresa, make sure you’re ready for me.” Those fingers stroked down her throat, slow enough that she wanted to scream at him to hurry. “I want to feel you, feel how much you want me. Teresa, you are so beautiful.” 

She dug her nails into his arms and helplessly arched into those fingers at her breast. “Patrick, I’m gonna have to shoot you if you don’t hurry up… right now.” That smile made her trigger finger twitch, it always had. That was Jane’s “Being a Carnie is fun” smile. It usually happened right before she had to apologize to someone important for his behavior. Right now though it made all her nerves heat and tighten. Patrick was always fun when he looked like that. That agile hand paused at her waist. “Patrick, please.” 

“That’s how much you want me, isn’t it, Teresa?” Those fingers traced over the edge of her hip to press his entire hand flat and low on her stomach. His smile got wider when her hips moved helplessly up into his hand. A low, very male chuckle was both really hot and annoying as hell. Once his hand got to where it was oh so slowly heading, Patrick was going to win this little battle of wills they were having. And besides, she wanted to know what he would feel like in her hand. Teresa wanted to touch him. //Go on, Patrick, think you’re all that.\\\ She bit her lip and moved one hand to his wrist, arching into that warm palm. Just as he leaned down to wrap his lips around her nipple, Teresa wrapped her fingers around his erection with a low helpless sound. “Sweet Teresa!”

“That’s how much you want me, isn’t it, Patrick?” His hair tickled her throat as he buried a breathless sound against her ribs, every inch of his body arching into her hands. //Oh, yes, Patrick.\\\ He felt… so damn good in her hands. His hands felt so damn good on the skin of her back and hips, pulling her tighter against every warm, hard inch of his body. It would only take a little shifting of both their hips to put him exactly where she wanted him, buried as deep as humanly possible inside her. Teresa was trying for the right angle when Patrick caught his breath and both her wrists. 

“Teresa, please.” He pinned both her hands with one of his and smiled down at her. “I have to touch you, sweetheart. I need to feel you before you break me wide open.” Patrick put one big hand flat on her stomach, waiting long enough for all her nerves to tighten and arch. “And I’m not the only impatient one, am I? Maybe I can make you come for me with just these fingers.” 

If he kept talking, he might manage the job with less than that, but there was no chance in hell that she was letting him know that little tidbit of info. The second he knew just how much power his voice had over her, she’d never hear the end of it. Literally. “Or maybe I’ll get tired of the foreplay and handcuff you to the bed.” Teresa couldn’t help arching against that palm, or the growl in her voice. “Either touch me already or I’m taking over… right… the hell… now.” 

“That’s my girl.” The chuckle in his voice made her struggle just a little against his grip. But then he finally moved and she was not about to distract him, at all, from anything he wanted to do. Patrick cupped his hand between her thighs and sent those agile conman fingertips seeking her most sensitive nerves. It was like he knew exactly where they all were before he’d even gotten her pants off. “I love how much you want me, Teresa. I love you.”

She couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think, couldn’t move. All Teresa could manage to do was keep her eyes open. Because there was nothing in the whole world she wanted to see more than that look on his face. His eyes held love, heat, and so much happiness that she wanted to cry at the sight. In their years together, Teresa had seen every single emotion on his face, but not that one. She’d never seen him happy before, needed to see it when she was finally holding him as close as she’d always wanted to. Her hips arched and rocked into his hand, her wrists twisted against his fingers, and her lungs struggled to get enough air. “Patrick, I love you. I need you. I need to hold you. Damnit, come down here and let me hold you.” 

Suddenly her wrists were free and both his hands were sliding hot and tight against the outsides of her thighs. He helped her legs curl around his hips even as he stole her breath with another deep, hard kiss. His lips didn’t pull back from hers until the very tip of his erection was in position. Teresa forced her eyes open at the slide of his fingers along her jaw. “Teresa, please look at me.” Weakly nodding, she locked her arms around his neck and her eyes to his. It was time. It was so far past time for this to happen. There was that look of happiness on his face, and it only got stronger with the slow inch by inch press of his body into hers. It took all her self control to keep her eyes open at just how perfect he felt inside her. At the end of that first slow connection, Patrick leaned down to claim her lips, but only after he had stolen her breath with the wealth of feeling in his voice. “My precious Teresa.”

She was lost in the kiss, holding him closer with every delighted inch of her body. Teresa clenched her hands in his hair, trying to put all the emotion flooding her system into the touch of her lips and the stroke of her tongue. Patrick needed to know just how much this moment meant to her, just how precious he was. He needed to know just how much she really loved him, and she needed to show him right now. “Hmm, Patrick.” Teresa cupped his face in her hands and watched the look on his face for a breathless moment. She’d do anything to see him this happy every single day for the rest of her life. “You’re mine, Patrick. I love you and I’m never letting you go again.” 

Somehow his smile got even brighter. “Good, because I’m never letting you leave me.” Strong arms tightened around her in the instant before his hips made the first thrust. And then there was no chance in hell that she was going to manage any more words. Not when he felt so damn good. Teresa dug her nails into his back and helplessly met the next hard plunge of his body into hers.

000


	4. Close Enough

I own nothing from Mentalist and make no money. Thoughts are inside of // \\\\.  
So Much for Sleeping  
By AnitaB  
Chapter four: Close Enough

Part of him had never believed that this moment would ever happen. Most of him had hidden any and all hope of ever touching his precious cop like this so deep even he almost couldn’t find it again. Years of longing had been buried. He had never let himself hope to be in her bed with all of her skin finally bare to his eyes and his hands. And he had never, ever let himself dream about joining his body to hers, about being inside his precious girl when she said such beautiful words. “You’re mine, Patrick. I love you and I’m never letting you go again.”

//Teresa…\\\ She was already holding every aching inch of him hot and deep, wrapping him in the heat of her arms, hers eyes, her body. Now she was claiming him. //Yours, Teresa. I’m yours. Take all of me.\\\ He knew he was smiling by the sparkle in her eyes. He knew he looked almost as happy as he felt by the glitter of tears on her lashes. He also knew that he needed more, he needed to show her. “Good, because I’m never letting you leave me.” Patrick braced his arms around her, planning a slow careful thrust of his hips. The first managed both, but the second didn’t. He was helpless at the bite of her nails in his shoulders and the arch of her hips against his. When every inch of her body welcomed and thrilled at the force of his, there was nothing he could do to hold back, not even a little bit. “Teresa,”

He needed a kiss, he needed to taste her on his tongue while he was finally, finally holding her like he’d always wanted to. Burying one hand in her hair, Patrick braced his elbows against the sheets and reached for her lips. His precious Teresa met him more than halfway with the sweetest little hungry sound. He damn well adored that she wanted the kiss, wanted the contact and depth and togetherness as badly as he did. //I’ve got you, sweetheart, and I’m keeping you.\\\ So sweet, so warm, so perfect under him and around him that he couldn’t breathe. All Patrick could do in the face of such love and heat was try desperately to get closer to her heart, to give her his heart. 

Her hands tightened on his back with the arch of her hips into his. This precious woman was holding him so close, so deep, so warm. He could feel her, all of her. //Finally, almost close enough.\\\ Locking his arms around her body, Patrick gave up on even the thought of control. His tough little cop was more than a match for him. She would let him know if this wasn’t exactly what she wanted from him.

And the bite of her nails on his back only made that self control even harder to hold. “Patrick,” //Right here, love, I’ve got you.\\\ His body answered the pleading of her grip and the trembling of her thighs around his hips with a hard, deep thrust. The pleasure in her voice made his hands shake. “I need…” 

//Anything, sweetheart, anything for you.\\\ He angled her hips under his for just a little more depth, trembling all over at her simply gorgeous little moan of the word yes. “Anything, my precious Teresa, I’ll give it to you.” Those beautiful hips rocked against his, somehow taking him another inch deeper to the breathless rasp of two voices. 

She clutched at the back of his neck and made a helpless little sound right against his lips. “You, Patrick, just need you.”

That was want he had always wanted to give her. He needed her too, all of her, forever. Patrick was never, ever giving her up. Not for anything. “Yours, Teresa, only yours, always yours. Take me. Take everything.” His hands locked on the sweet curve of her hips before rolling to his back. Strong little hands braced on his chest as his love stared down at him with wide eyes. “Take all of me, sweetheart, any way you want me.” He damn well adored the smile that curved her lips, the sparkle in her eyes. He loved the soft, sweet kiss she offered him almost more than the dance of her hips above his. Nothing in his entire life had ever been better than this moment. There was nothing he wanted more than to watch her face and feel every gorgeous inch of her body move against and around his. To see the pleasure fill her up. “Right here, Teresa, you feel… so perfect.” 

“So good, my Patrick.” Sharp little nails clenched in his skin. The smooth curve of her hips filled his hands, hands that couldn’t help clenching with every thrust of her body against his. Teresa was holding him deeper than ever and it still wasn’t enough. He wanted the pleasure trembling through all her muscles to overtake her. Patrick wanted to feel his precious girl shatter against him, wrapped around his every aching nerve. She was close to that edge. He could feel in the arch and tremble of her body, see it in the heat in her face. He could hear it in her voice. “Yes, please, Patrick.”

//Right here, Teresa, come for me, my love.\\\ Patrick buried one hand in her hair, guiding her down against his chest for the taste of her kiss. “I love you, Teresa, I love you and I want to feel it.” Stealing another taste of heaven, he slipped his fingers between her thighs, finding and circling her most sensitive nerves. “Right here, sweetheart, come for me. Show me.”

She buried both hands in his hair and locked her eyes to his. Her hips were losing their rhythm as every inch of her body clung closer and tighter to his. //So close, almost there.\\\ Nothing was better than the love he could read in her face. “You know I love you, Patrick. Come with me… together.” Shifting the angle of their hips, Patrick felt the extra tension in her body crest and followed her helplessly over that edge to the sound of her precious voice screaming his name, his last name.

Her name was on his lips even as his arms caught her close, holding her shaking body tight against his chest. Patrick found his hands in her hair and her lips against his before their hearts had a chance to slow down at all. Teresa still wasn’t close enough. She wouldn’t be close enough if he could actually bury her inside his chest to sit right against his heart. But this would have to do, especially if he could keep her this close at least once a day for the rest of both of their lives. Weakly breaking the kiss, Patrick tucked her back tight against his chest and wrapped both arms around her waist. “Let me hold you.”

“Always.” Tiny hands rubbed down his forearms to intertwine her fingers with his. For the first time since he’d taken it off, his finger missed the metal circle of a wedding band. But her hand needed a ring too. Patrick wanted the world to know this woman loved him, that she’d chosen him, that they belonged to each other. Body, heart and soul. He wanted this precious woman to be his wife. He wanted to be her husband. More than anything.

Patrick pressed a kiss to the still racing pulse in her throat, swallowing with a little difficulty. //Words, this needs the words.\\\ 

“Teresa,” His voice stopped and he felt her shift against his ribs. Weakly opening his arms just enough, Patrick kept her left hand in his as she turned to look at him. Lifting their joined hands to his lips, brushing back and forth over her knuckles. “What do I have to do to convince you to make an honest man out of me? Name it and it’s yours.”

Her eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat. But that look on her face wasn’t a ‘no.’ That was a mixture of hope and something he had a harder time reading. Was it disbelief? She had to know by now exactly what she meant to him… didn’t she? “Patrick… you’re… you’re asking what I think you’re asking… aren’t you?”

Now she was clinging to his hand as tightly as he was holding her back. //Please, Teresa.\\\ He managed a nod, kissed her naked ring finger and dug for the words. “I love you and I want you to marry me, Teresa Lisbon, because I can’t imagine living one day without you.”

Now he could read her face clearly. That was relief and enough ‘oh, yes, please’ to set his heart racing all over again. Her eyes closed and her lips claimed his in a desperate, hungry kiss. The yes he wanted was on her mind, but he wanted it on her lips. He wanted to hear it, see it, believe it down to the depths of his soul. Giving up her kiss wasn’t easy by any means, but it was necessary. Patrick cupped her face in his hand and forced his eyes open. “Patrick…”

“Aren’t you going to answer me, sweetheart? It’s pretty important.” She licked her lips, just to hear his voice break by the bright smile she gave him a second later.

“Technically, you didn’t ask me a question.” Her hand touched his chest, right over his heart. “And if I haven’t made you honest in all the years we’ve worked together, I don’t think a marriage certificate will manage it now.” The curve of her lips and the sparkle in her eyes were enough to keep him from panicking just yet. But not a single word of that was the answer he needed. 

He curved a hand around her hip and pulled her closer. “Teresa…” 

Now those fingers covered his lips, cutting him off mid-sentence. “And if it did… then I’d be one of those stupid women who marry a man they don’t really know. So I think it’s for the best if you don’t become too honest. I love you exactly like you are.” 

Relief swamped him and he found himself nuzzling his way over that sweet little hand to kiss the spot he was going to put a diamond. “So that’s a yes? You have to actually say it if you don’t want me to die of a heart attack right here in your bed.” 

“That would certainly be a story to sell to the coroner.”

“Teresa, please…” Now she was torturing him and she knew it. Every relaxed inch of her body against his and the gorgeous happiness all over her face told him that in no uncertain terms. His little tyrant was loving the hell out of making him wait. 

“Yes, Patrick Jane. Yes, I would love to marry you.” 

Now he could breathe. Or he could if he wasn’t pinning her to the mattress for a ravenous kiss and the tight grip of her arms around him. Now she was finally close enough. He pulled back for a quick breath and gave her a smile he could feel all the way through. “Tomorrow we’re going ring shopping and you’re going to let me spoil you to my heart’s content. In fact, you don’t get to see the price tags at all.” Her arms curled tighter around his neck, but her face said she wanted to argue. “You’re worth more to me than the entire diamond mine could ever be.” 

“I’m not going to able to talk you out of something hideously expensive, am I?” He just shook his head and stole a quick, hard kiss, loving the way her body melted under his and her hands tightened. “Nope, I didn’t think so. But I am arguing for something that won’t kill a suspect if I’m forced to hit one in the face, okay?”

“We’ll find something perfect, something you’ll love that’s almost expensive enough for me.” Her smile called to him and he helplessly claimed those sweet lips for a breathless kiss. “But I want you wearing my ring.”

“I will. Now get down here and let me hold you.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He’d never get enough of being in her arms. And now he wouldn’t ever have to try.

000 

The End (For now anyway)


End file.
